


Merlin speaks Dragonspeak

by jelazakazone



Series: Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dragonspeak, Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video of Merlin speaking dragonspeak<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/640220.html">Find on LJ here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin speaks Dragonspeak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joan_waterhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/gifts).



> This was done for the wildcard spot on my kink bingo card. I definitely need to thank alba17 for all the handholding today. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm ridiculously excited about this little vid. I hope youtube doesn't take it down. This is my first vid. For joan_waterhouse and dunderklumpen, who have supported my kink:D


End file.
